Farmer Naruto
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto crumbled under the constant abuse by his so called peers. He gave up on ninjas as a kid in favor of a civilian lifestyle. When Akastuki becomes too big a threat they offer to train him seven years too late. he hates all things ninja Nar/Aya
1. Prologue

**AN: It was a challenge, but I find it hard to believe that anyone but me could write this decently, not to sound arrogant or anything but everyone is so unyielding when it comes to branching out and what not.**

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Prologue**

"_Ya know when I was a child, all I could talk about was how awesome it would be to be a ninja, how great I'd grow up to be and how powerful and loved I'd eventually become."_

_"Now though I can see…my eyes are open to the truth. They have been for a long time , and I can honestly say that I've never been happier. Being a ninja…is a load of bullshit to me. I'm never going to be one and I'm never going to respect one. The arrogant fucks. I'm glad I chose a different path. I'm glad I'm not one of those many pricks who lord their power over regular people or use their illusions and special drugs to entrap women and brutalize young men. You think I'm bullshitting? I've witnessed it. Hell I've prevented more rapes than I can count. Everybody says Konoha is the epitome of pure ninjas and such. That's all horse shit. Konoha is no better than any other ninja village."_

_"No…I'm glad I chose the life of a civilian…"_

A group of six traversed the road towards the outskirts of the Leaf Village near the abandoned Uchiha grounds, moving at a brisk pace. Their faces were a mired of emotions ranging from excitement to nervousness to downright annoyance. The leader of this group. A beautiful woman with huge breasts and a blond hair walked with a purpose in her step, her eyes focused on her destination. The pink haired woman beside her looked a tad nervous and the young woman with blank lavender eyes looked downright scared. The only man in the group looked annoyed for some reason, a cigarette placed lazily in his mouth and a woman with short black hair looked resigned and curious. The last woman, a woman with wild brown hair and red triangles on her cheeks looked the most excited.

She eyed the blonde woman.

"Tsunade-Sama," she began with a grin. "How much do you know about him? Ya know, besides the basics?"

Tsunade grunted. "Not much. Only what has been told to me and what little documents there are about him."

The pink haired girl spoke next. "I don't remember much about him either, only that he was a total idiot in the academy and that he suddenly dropped out after his second year."

The lavender eyed girl spoke up. "That's because…you all treated him so horribly." Her voice was quiet but one could still hear the light scolding in its tone.

The pink-Haired girl turned to give a light glare. "Pfft whatever you say Hinata-san. Perhaps your blind crush only made it seem far worse than it was."

The man shrugged. "No, it was bad," he said.

"Well no one asked you Shikamaru!"

"Calm down," Ordered Tsunade, making all three teens shut up in an instant. "It does not matter how he was treated in the past, what matters is what's going on right now."

They arrived at a wooden gate that looked like it had grown from the ground in that shape…almost like mokuton.

"Heh," muttered Tsunade eyeing the gate more intently for a second before she pushed it open. "We're here."

The six ninja all stepped into the grounds and made their way up the path and into the dense overgrowth of plants and trees. The further in they progressed the more apparent it became to the ninja that the plant life in this area was…far too healthy. In fact the sun light was nearly cut down to nothing the deeper they moved in, a thick canopy blocking any attempts at an aerial view.

"This place…is kind creepy," muttered the Pink haired girl.

"I agree," muttered the young man as he looked around. There was varying species of vines, growing up and over the trees, a thick carpet of leaves seemingly choking their hosts and leaves far larger than normal constantly brushing against their skin. There were countless flowers growing all over in varying displays of color and giant Venus flytraps could be seen further off to the side, waiting to ensnare and unfortunate victim. Huge black berry bushes and congregations of apple and pear trees were dotted randomly about and thick healthy green grass seemed to call for weary travelers.

"Wow this place is like a miniature jungle. Its very pretty here." muttered the short haired woman, speaking for the first time. She made sure to keep and extra grip on Tonton though as she recognized many plants that could and would devour the little pig. Hell she saw plants that LOOKED like they'd devour anything that got to close, plants she suddenly noted in her head that she'd never seen before. Her fascination grew as they continued to move forward, more and more plants becoming unrecognizable…like the gigantic flower that looked like…it had teeth?

"Okay I'm starting to get creped out as well," she muttered.

The woman with wild hair gave a hearty laugh. "Well you have a right to be. A lot of these plants reek of demonic chakra, be careful."

Everyone tensed. "What has he been up to?"

They marched at a careful place for what seemed like an eternity, the pink haired girl making it a point not to pay too much attention to the plants and trying to ignore the breathing a few of them were obviously doing. She was about ready to make a run for it when they finally emerged from that demonic looking forest and into a huge clearing where they all abruptly lost their breath.

It was a farm. Ten acres of absolutely beautiful farm land all teeming with fruits vegetables and flowers. Corn and pumpkins and sunflowers and strawberry bushes were all compacted neatly in one group while rows of apple, cherry, pear orange trees bathed the area in shade of orange, red, pink and yellow. They saw poles jammed into the ground and on those poles, large bushes of grapes grew, reaching as far as they could to the sun and raspberries grew all over the place.

And then there was the numerous unidentifiable fruits and vegetables that made up the other half of the farm. Huge human sized red pear-like fruits hung from thick branches on huge bushes, melons consisting of purple and pink seemed to glow and gigantic apple-like fruits rested on eth ground. And the flowers…

They were dotted randomly throughout the farm land, huge and bright orange, constantly secreting a yellow pollen that smelled wonderful. This place…was amazing.

And right in the middle of this was an average sized house. It was probably large enough to house three or four people.

The six ninja tore their awed gazes away from the farm to focus on the house.

There he was. Their target. He was seemingly asleep on the porch in a rocking chair, a straw hat rested over his face and muscular arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt and dirty light blue overalls. Brown leather boots typically found in any farmer's household adorned his feet and a hoe and a Shovel rested at his side.

Immediately, two of the females blushed. Even from this distance he looked…well he was very good looking. Tsunade smirked.

"Lets go," she said, taking the lead and heading up to the house. Everyone nodded and they made their way up.

Some of the orange flowers actually moved. They swerved, their bright petals facing them…watching them as they got closer to the house. This was…incredibly unsettling.

As they got within thirty feet of the house, the farmer abruptly woke up, blue eyes instantly snapping open and focusing on them with an intensity that made everyone there flinch very slightly. The hat fell to the floor, revealing wild yellow spiky locks that seemed to glow in the sun. His eyes were confused at first, still waking up but they widened when they regain their full focus.

He stood, letting everyone know that he was tall. Nearing six feet tall in fact and he was very fit.

"Who are you?" he said. It was a question. A simple one.

Tsunade stepped forward. "So you are Uzumaki Naruto. I must say this is far from what I expected to see." She crossed her arms under her impressive bust and narrowed her eyes when he saw the young man's eyes trail up and down her body.

The farmer shrugged. "I guess," he began. "But you still haven't told me who you are or why you're here."

The pink haired girl looked like she wanted to say something but held herself back.

Tsunade gave raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? How odd. I am Senju Tsunade. I am the godaime Hokage."

The farmers eyes widened in shock and she smirked. "And these are important members of the different ninja ranks in the village. Tsume, a council member, Shikamaru, a respected Chunin, Hinata a Clan heiress and my two apprentices, Shizune and Sakura, heads of the medical department."

She took a step forward. "We are here to because you are in grave danger."

"Huh?"

She elaborated. "You are one of two remaining containers that has yet to be captured. They will come for you."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Akastuki is getting too strong. They are a group of powerful mercenaries that have been hunting down and capturing the biju containers, extracting their demons and sealing them into a powerful weapon. You and the eight tailed Jinchuuriki are the only two left. To prevent your capture we must get you prepared."

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying?"

"We're here to recruit you into the ranks of ninja. We will train you so you are strong enough to defend yourself against the Akatsuki."

From his dumbstruck look they thought he was processing this in his brain before the implications dawned on him. They thought he was going to exploded with excited glee.

They were right about one thing. It did dawn on him. But when it did…

"Get the fuck out." His voice was full of so much loathing it made them all gasp.

Everyone froze in shock as his words echoed in their minds. Tsunade went numb from sheer incredulousness.

"What did you just say!?"

**AN: And that's the prologue. Hope you like it.**


	2. The farmer's contempt

**AN: WOW! That's a far more positive response than I thought I'd get. Heh that's great.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter one.**

**The farmer's contempt**

"What did you just say!?" She shouted, the other five were stunned into silence around her. She couldn't believe…couldn't make sense of what had just been said to her. And neither could the others. Sakura looked murderous.

The blonde farmer crossed his arms and sneered down his nose at the ninjas gathered before him and Tsunade.

"Are you deaf?" he began. "Are all those brains collected in those massive tits of yours? I said get the fuck out. Take your offer and shove up your collective asses."

Sakura lost it. She charged without thinking, her short fuse long since burned out. "Who do you think you are huh!? Show some respect!" She raised her fist in preparation to blasting his head off of his shoulder's when Tsume appeared in a flash of Shunshin and grabbed her wrist with a bit of effort.

"Stand down gaki!" she snarled while paying close attention to Naruto who hadn't even flinched.

Sakura took a few seconds to calm herself but she was now openly scowling at Naruto.

Tsunade used this momentary pause to reign in her own temper and opted to speak again once she was suitably calm.

"Naruto," she began. "The Akatsuki is not something that can be brushed off. With seven of the Biju taken already, they are now a threat to the entire world. With the Kyuubi and the Hachibi they become damn near invincible. Aren't you even the least bit concerned about your own safety?" She tried to sound as concerned for him as possible, to see if she could gain a little of his trust.

His snort destroyed any hopes of that.

"I can take care of myself," he said. "I don't need your ninja magic tricks to stay alive."

"Heh, you have some nerve brat," said Tsume, with a feral grin. "What can you hope to do if Akatsuki comes for you? These ain't normal run of the mill ninja we're talkin about here. These guys are some of the best, the strongest there is. You WILL die if and when they eventually come after you."

Naruto glared at her. "Fuck off," he said. He ignored her suddenly furious snarl. "This is all because I contain the Kyuubi? The village council or you in all of your mighty Hokageness feel that I am too great a weapon to let get away? You decide now that I need ninja training, that now is time for me to put my life on the line for you all?" He snorted again, his eyes flashing with hate and bitterness.

"I tried to become a ninja. I suffered two years of constant humiliation and never ending taunts trying to jump through hoops for you fucking as swipes. The teachers sabotaged me, the Ninjas tricked me, stole my stuff and verbally abused me and the children of you ninjas ostracized me as soon as I stepped through those classroom doors. I had to hear every single day from you that a freak like me was not worthy to learn your oh so pure and wonderful ninja arts."

He chuckled a mirthless chuckle.

"So I finally got some sense in my head and said fuck it and fuck you all and left. The civilians took me in, they treated me like a leper for a while but they showed me way more kindness than any ninja ever had."

He gave the all a piercing look. "I want nothing…NOTHING…to do with ninjas. Now leave me the fuck alone."

He went to turn around but something suddenly caught his eyes. It was the Hyuga girl, her eyes…they held… He snarled at her, making her gasp and flinch.

"Don't look at me like I need any pity bitch," he snarled. "Do I LOOK like I've had a terrible life? Fuck no. I've been doing wonderful since I gave up on trying to be a ninja. Don't act all sorry for me now. It's way to late for that."

By the time he was done, she was near tears, causing Sakura to yell again.

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that! She's done nothing to deserve such harsh words you jack off!"

He focused his gaze on her next. "You're right," he snarled. "You're the bigger bitch. I remember you, arrogant and rude, a pathetic excuse for a girl trying to be a ninja. Tell me, how's the bitchy Uchiha guy you use to throw yourself at? Have you become his sex toy yet or is he gay? Or did you finally get that he's just wasn't interested in you?"

He didn't know it but Sasuke Uchiha had left the village three years ago. Not that he would have cared anyway. But his departure had done a lot of damage to Sakura and his remark opened wounds that had yet to heal.

Sakura's eyes widened in unholy rage and several other emotions as she shot at the blonde.

"I'll fucking kill you!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She lost all focus on her surroundings and launched her self at the blonde farmer.

"Sakura!" yelled Tsunade in shock and anger but the pink haired girl ignored her master and went for the mother of all punches. There was movement from the ground, faster than they eye could see, they exploded from the ground and from a bracelet on his right wrist. Sakura suddenly found herself suspended in the air, her fist a mere inch away from Naruto's nose. She heard the others gasp behind her and her own eyes widened as something rope-like constricted around her stomach, legs, arms and neck.

"Ack!"

Shikamaru's cigarette dropped from his mouth. "What…?"

They were vines. Thick cord-like vines covered in green leaves and inch long red thorns. And they had ensnared Sakura like a spider's web, The ninjas all watched as the vines slowly crawled up Sakura's limbs, the thorns leaving bloody trails on her body. There were no thorns near her neck, but one could see the red spots where thorns could grow out in any moment. She locked eyes with Naruto and gasped at the utter coldness and contempt in his blue orbs.

"What the hell is this?" she gasped out.

Naruto shrugged.

"When I was ten the kyuubi contacted me and gave it to me, said something about not having a defenseless host. it's a bloodline limit." He gestured around his farm. "It allows me to grow, control and create plants on a whim. I can even to some extent do mokuton, growing massive trees and such.

"These vines are an automatic defense that springs up when ever some dumb ass," he glared harder at Sakura, "decides to attack me."

The vines retracted, dropping the stunned kunoichi to the ground before him. "I can even create semi intelligent and very mobile and…carnivorous plants. Poisons are all over this place too."

He turned towards his home and picked up his shovel and his hoe, intent on working on his farm.

"This entire area is a deathtrap as soon as I will it to be. I do not need your training to fight. Now leave."

Shikamaru gave a sigh. "Are you able to use chakra?"

The farmer froze. Shikamaru continued. "Are you able to ward off genjutsu? Detect an enemy sneaking up on you? Can you increase the performance of your physical prowess? Huh. These are all basic skills needed for survival. And I can sense the massive amount of chakra you possess. Its impossible for you not to have even a little advantage over others. You are simply not suited for the life of a civilian."

Naruto growled…actually growled at them, making them flinch. "Who are you to tell me what I'm suited for huh? A ninja? Heh go screw yourself you arrogant prick."

Shikamaru sighed while Tsume muttered a quiet, "Ooh this guy's got balls," with a grin. Naruto looked up, as if remembering something.

"It's true I have a huge amount of the stuff. Always have, always will. I am the kyuubi container after all. But do I use it for the stuff you just mentioned? No. Do I need to? Hell no!"

He stuck his shovel and his hoe into the ground and crossed his arms.

"I use my chakra for one thing and one thing only. Its the only thing I will EVER need it for." The plants around him suddenly exploded to life, growing to proportions that were far from possible in the wild.

"And that's to farm and cultivate my plants."

His eyes then flashed red for a brief second. "And the fox would never allow for me to be killed by one of your stupid illusions."

He headed out onto his farm towards the strawberries and began to work, the plants all leaned towards him, inviting…happy to be near him. It was fascinating to watch. But the farmer had made it a point to ignore them.

Tsunade finally sighed.

"Lets go," she said. "He can't be reasoned with right now."

She picked up the still stunned Sakura and began to head out, giving Naruto one last look.

"This isn't over gaki," she muttered as she led her ninjas out and back into the forest.

Naruto watched them go and made sure they were far enough away before he allowed his anger to fade away with a long sigh.

"Damn ninjas. Who the hell do they think they are? Coming in here like that and expecting me to train."

He sighed as memories flashed through his mind. There was no way he was ever going to subject himself to that ever again. No matter who was supposedly after him. And even though he could detect no lie from the hokage, he could still tell she had an ulterior motive, no doubt somehow convinced that as a demon container he was duty bound to fight for the village and to keep the kyuubi safely tucked away inside Konoha as a trump card and what not, to be their secret weapon.

A load of crap in his opinion.

Oh damn, now the whole village was going to learn about his bloodline limit. He growled in annoyance, now he was going to have clans and council members and everyone else trying to coerce, seduce or force him into some type of marriage and whatnot.

"Shit," he muttered. He picked up his shovel and a pair of shears that were laying nearby.

Best to think of that later. He had a delivery to make…

--------

"So….?" began Ino Yamanaka with a huge grin. "What was he like huh? Was he still an idiot? Was he cute?"

She slung an arm over Sakura's arm and flashed another grin to the others gathered. The Konoha 12, with the obvious exception of Sasuke sat gathered in a small restaurant. Shikamaru, Hinata and Sakura were the center of attention as the rest wanted to learn about the Kyuubi container, the reason Akatsuki might attack Konoha.

Sakura growled.

"He's a fucking ass hole! I've never met someone so disrespectful in my life! You know he called Hinata-Chan a bitch."

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously when he heard this.

"He was so angry," she continued. "Tsunade-Sama told him what was going on and that he needed to train but he took that and threw it all back into our faces. Apparently he was treated so badly by ninjas that he decided he hates them. He told us to take our offer of training and shove up our asses."

She growled. "Then he goes and insults Sasuke-Kun."

Ino flinched while shikamaru sighed. "Damn how'd that blow over?" asked Kiba with a knowing smirk.

"Sakura sighed. I attacked him of course. But…"

"Oh? You're saying he soundly whooped your ass? What is he some kind of powerful ninja trained guy who hates ninjas?" Ino sounded greatly amused.

Sakura shook her head. "No he's a farmer, a plain old civilian farmer. He even had the stereotypical straw hat and the dirty overalls."

Everyone looked at Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata with incredulousness.

"A FARMER!?" they all shouted at once.

"…Yeah. A farmer."

Kiba burst into laughter. "You got your as whopped by a farmer!? Oh god that's freakin funny!"

"Hey! I'da took his head off if it wasn't for that freaky bloodline limit of his so shut up!"

"Bloodline limit?" Sakura's eyes turned and focused on a relatively new member of the group. "Yes Sai, a bloodline limit. It's…powerful too. With that thing alone he's probably as strong as an average jounin. It's both scary and beautiful and…well lets just say its fitting that he's a farmer."

Sai raised and eyebrow, "I see," he muttered, his mind already scheming.

Danzo-Sama would like to know this…

**AN: The chapters will get longer I promise. But for now lemme know what ya think alright?**


	3. the Mother and the Ramen girl

**AN: YO! I'm back once again. Hope you all like it. So far it seems like its doin great. **

**Heh Some have asked what Kirabi's role is in this fic. You will find out eventually heh.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter two**

**The ramen waitress**

Tsunade would have been lying to herself if she said she had not been dreading this moment. She could already feel the oncoming headache as she entered the very much clichédly talked about and used council chambers. However unlike a lot of other villages, some of the other main ninja villages included, this council consisted only of the ninja clan heads, Danzo, Hamoura and Koharu and a couple of other prominent ninjas such as Ibiki.

Tsume's grin was the only relaxing thing she could see in this room while everyone held looks of obvious demand or expectations.

She took her position at the head of the table and clasped her hands together in front of her, waiting for one of them to speak. She was not disappointed.

"Well?" began Hiashi Hyuuga of all people. He seemed more tense than usual, no doubt somehow having heard of Naruto's harsh words of Hinata for something as small as feeling pity for him.

Howeve rthat did not excuse his tone.

Tsunade sighed. "First of all Hiashi, please refrain from talking down to me. I am not my sensei." And she wasn't. She'd had to remind a few of these guys a few times already. She'd do damage if they thought to impose their will upon her. Especially considering how lucky they are that she had even agreed to return in the first place to this village.

But enough about that. Hiashi had a right to know as did the rest of the village.

"I don't know how he was treated as a child and frankly I don't really care." She causing the eyes of a few of this council. Some of these clans were arrogant. Whatever.

"However what I am concerned about is the fact that because of said treatment, the kyuubi Jinchuuriki refused my offer of ninja training. His disrespect is…astounding and his bitterness is counter productive to what needs to happen."

She rested her chin in her hands.

"Anybody care to explain?"

When she was met with no answer she sighed again.

"I see. Well here's how I see it. Uzumaki Naruto, because of the way he was treated as a child has openly displayed outright loathing for what he was meant to be. I have no idea how to crack him out of this shell. Hell its amazing you've ignored him this long. You'd think it'd be more of an issue when the _Kyuubi Jinchuuriki_ decides that no, he'd rather be a civilian farmer instead of a ninja."

This time one of the more predictable people stood up.

"And that is exactly my point Tsunade-Dono," said Danzo with a narrowed eye. "Had he been allowed the _Proper tutelage, _none of this would even be an issue. So what do you suppose we do to correct this mistake?"

Tsunade, while not a big fan of danzo couldn't help but sigh in agreement. Proper tutelage would have prevented this, not a bunch of stupid bigots who couldn't use their own pea brains to discern container from contained. Konoha should be lucky all they have is a typical ninja hating civilian instead of a rampaging monster much like the Ichibi Jinchuuriki had been. Now as to what form of proper tutelage was acceptable was still up for debate but that too is not an argument she felt like getting into at the moment.

She eyed the man. "I honestly do not know. Trying to send a ninja in to befriend him will not work. He pulls no punches with his insults. Hinata can attest to this. If it's a ninja he will attack with harsh words. And trying to force him is out of the question, Danzo since I know that what's you're scheming. If you try and force him he will attack you. And trust me when I say that he's far from helpless against ninjas, especially in his own home."

She refused to tell them that this was because he has a powerful bloodline limit that allows him complete domination over anything plant-like in nature. She was trying to find a way to convince the blonde farmer to join the ninja ranks, not further increase his hate towards them by spilling information such as that and therefore resulting in ninjas constantly harassing him for his powers.

"My this is…perplexing," muttered Inoichi with a thoughtful look.

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. For now we will just have to keep an eye on him, see if there is something we can use, or something about him that we missed."

There were murmurs of agreement as she ended the session.

-------

A sturdy knock at the door startled the matron of the local orphanage, causing her to nearly drop her glass of tea. She gave a slight sigh, "Now who could that be?" she muttered as she waded through excited children to the door.

"Coming, Coming," she called as she approached the door.

She took a second to make sure her hair was neat before she opened the door.

"Hey there, Myuki-chan," said Naruto with a smile as he hefted the rather huge burlap sac over his shoulders.

"N-naruto!" she called with a wave of happiness.

"Naruto nii-san? NARUTO NII-SAN IS HERE!"

The blond farmer laughed openly as he was swarmed by numerous children ranging from five to ten. "You're back! You're back Naruto nii-san is back! yay!"

Myuki giggled as she watched as the blonde farmer chuckled and ruffled the heads of the toddlers around him.

"Hey there gakis, I brought ya something."

He dropped his bag to the ground and reached in, pulling out handfulls of grapes, apples and strawberries. The children gave excited yells and ran off in different directions, carrying as much as the fruits in their little arms as they could. Myuki giggled again as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sheesh not even a second glance. Do you think they only like me because of my food?" he asked with an amused chuckle. Myuki giggled again and said, "Perhaps. Its because you spoil them," causing him to pout. She giggled again and gestured towards the kitchen. "Have a glass of tea?" she asked. He chuckled, giving an exaggerated bow as he followed her, "But of course my lady."

She laughed, her voice ringing out like a beautiful chime.

They entered the kitchen where he deposited his sac again. "Got the weekly delivery for ya and the brats. Hope you like em. I went all out this time," he said with a grin as he sat down at the table and accepted her offer of tea.

"Naruto you say that every week," she laughed out. He chuckled and said, "Because its true."

He listened as she once again giggled and smiled warmly at her.

The orphanage was the only place he could associate any happy memories. When he was four he was placed here. Myuki was still a bit young, still getting used to the idea of taking care of numerous children but she proved to be an excellent mother. When Naruto had first been introduced she had been admittedly weary but he had soon wormed his way into her heart and she loved him as much as she loved any of the others an that feeling only increased in the coming years. She was his mother and he'd always say that proudly.

She had supported him with all of her being when he decided he wanted to be a ninja, paid for his fee and made sure he had all the right supplies. She was there to comfort him every night when he returned home after suffering another wave of abuse from his so called peers and the so-call superior beings. And it wasn't just his jinchuuriki status either that made people dislike him, it was his status as an orphan and his lack of some important ninja clan and what not. The children, most notably that pink-haired girl, the blonde girl and the dog boy made sure to drive those points home repeatedly.

He'd moved out of the orphanage the same day the fox had given him his bloodline limit. Since he now had a means to stay healthy and fed, he felt it was his obligation to relieve Myuki-Chan of a bit of stress, not that she'd ever admit to being stressed out.

He'd found a rather large open space of ground near the abandoned Uchiha grounds to set up his home, it was most likely an extension of the Uchiha grounds itself, a park or a personal training field. He didn't know nor did he care to find out. He had turned the area into his domain in no time at all.

Feeling like he had this power but no outlet he took to studying the profession of farming and in a few short years had mastered it.

Now he makes weekly deliveries of numerous fruits and vegetables, both well known and unheard of to the orphanage, both in thanks and out of love for Myuki. The children loved his creations and he loved to see them smile in glee every time he stopped by for a visit.

He didn't wonder the village at all. If he wasn't at his home surrounded by his plants, he was at the orphanage, catching up with his ka-san and playing with the children. The rest of the village really had no interest to him. It hadn't for years. Heh he's such a recluse. Myuki-Chan often teased him for this. I mean come on! Everyone was there the day Tsunade became the Hokage! Except him of course. How else would he not know who was walking up his path to greet him?

Myuiki watched her son's face as he got lost in thought and smiled. He was always doing that.

"_Its because he's too stubborn to go out and make any friends," _she thought with a giggle. Kami only knows why he preferred the attention to a middle aged Orphanage matron and a brood of obnoxious kids. He was attractive and he was very charming. He'd have no problem finding a girlfriend and a few buddies he could hang with. That is if you barred his sudden loathing whenever a ninja got too close to him.

She eyed him again as she lower her cup.

"Anything new today?" she asked, suppressing a snort. Because Naruto didn't do anything to cause new situations for him.

Imagine her surprise when he let out a sigh, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"Well I was visited by the Hokage and her lackeys today."

She tensed and gave a questioning look, her own bit of bitterness surfacing as memories of young Naruto's constant dejectedness. "Oh? What did they want?"

He looked her in the eyes and took another sip of his tea. "To train me," he said simply.

"Wait what?" she asked indignantly.

He laughed. "I know right? They showed up out of nowhere and said something about a deadly organization and a plot to take over the world by using the demons sealed within their hosts. Apparently its necessary for me to train so I can defend myself against them."

Myuki hesitated for a second before she asked him. "What did you say?"

"Hmm? Oh I told them all to lick my balls of course." A slap upside the head and a scolding that told him to mind his language caused him to laugh. "Ok ok sorry Kaa-San. No I didn't tell them to lick my balls but I did tell them to go screw themselves. If they think they can waltz in all high and mighty and get me to join their ranks they obviously don't know who they're dealin with. They lost that chance and no amount of deadly demon hunters is gonna change my mind. Besides aren't they ninjas? Isn't it their "duty" to defend Konoha's citizens?"

Myuki smiled as he did the air quotes with his fingers before rested her hand on his. "Well I can't relate to how you feel but I can give you a bit of advice, ok?"

He nodded.

She gave a slight smile. "Be careful. You're…too special for them to ignore."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're right." his confidant smirk returned full force. "But no worries. I'll be fine."

Her smile was hesitant but still there.

A couple of minutes passed through before Naruto stood. "Well I believe that's enough gloom and doom for one day. I'll see ya later Kaa-san. Tell the brats I love em and all that mushy stuff."

Myuki giggled as the blonde farmer headed towards the door. "Take care Naruto."

He gave her a lazy wave before he exited.

He exited the Orphanage with his smile still in place and began to make his way back home in a lazy manner, people swerved to avoid him while giving him curious glances. It was the same every week. The people recognized him but could not remember where they recognized him from, of course every once in a while someone would remember but other than that he was left alone. He preferred it this way. It was a lot less stressful.

As he once again got lost in though he veered off of his normal path with ought really knowing it. Kami those ninjas had thrown him off balance. Now his mind was full of bitter memories and anger.

"I'm becoming Emo," he muttered to himself. Then he chuckled.

A sudden invasion of a powerfully delicious smell snapped him out of his daydreaming and he promptly noticed that he was not where he was supposed to be. With a silent curse he made to make his way back when he caught sight of something.

It was a young woman, perhaps a bit older than he was but not by much. She had chocolate brown hair and cute dark eyes. She was dressed in an apron and a white bandanna, serving ramen at a small stand. Her smile was bright and genuine and her tenderness warmed his heart. He eyed the stand.

"Ichiraku ramen eh?" He gave a slight smile.

"I am a bit hungry," he said as he made his way over…

------

Ayame Ichiraku was taken by complete surprise when a tall stranger she has no memory of ever meeting entered the stand and gave her an extremely warm smile.

"Hello," he said to her. "I'm Naruto and I'm wondering what ramen tastes like. Is it any good here? Are you able to satisfy me?"

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, drinking in his handsome visage. His bright blue eyes were beautiful as was his sun yellow hair. His overalls were a bit dirty as was his orange shirt.

"_A farmer," _she thought. But from where? Konoha didn't have any farmers as far as she knew. Their goods were imported from the capital in fire country. She didn't wonder too much though as she had more important things to worry about, like her blatant staring.

She blushed.

"O-Oh Um I'm sorry," she began. "what would you like?"

She handed him a menu and waited for him to make his decision, a decision he made rather quickly.

"I'll take a bowl of the veggies please."

She was a bit surprised. A veggie bowl for someone like him? How unusual. The veggie bowl was generally only ordered by superficial girls needlessly worried about their weight but eh to each his own."

"Coming right up," she said with a smile. He smiled back at her, making her blush again.

She prepared the meal with an eagerness that made her father raise an eyebrow before checking to see who was out there then chuckling as he returned. "Relax Ayame-Chan he's still there," he said. She glared at him and told him to shut up.

She had the meal ready in five minutes.

"Here you go," she said handing the meal to him. She was rewarded with another one of those smiles.

"Thanks," he said.

He took his first bite and smiled almost immediately. "Wow this is good! You sure know how to cook miss…uh."

She giggled and said, "Ayame. Ichiraku Ayame."

He smiled. "Ayame huh? Pretty name." She blushed again and cursed inward for acting like a little school girl. As he ate, taking care to mind his manners, she found herself watching him again. He was the best looking guy to come in for a while. And what's more, he was not a ninja. She didn't have anything against ninjas but they were…too perfect. Their constant active lifestyle made them all very good looking. There wasn't a flaw on them save for battle scars.

And many tended to be arrogant, feeling as if she should be honored that one would even show interest in a lowly civilian. But this guy was different. She found herself actually feeling like an equal, common ground if you will.

"So, I don't think I've seen you around," she began, hoping to begin a conversation. Naruto smiled. "Oh? That's because I don't get out much. Ka-san says I'm too much of a recluse but eh. I visit her so she doesn't know what she's saying."

Ayame giggled. "What changed your mind today?"

He shrugged. "I was lost in thought and ended up on a different path. Then I saw you, figured I'd come and say hi."

She blushed, surprised by his admission. "R-really?" she asked before she could stop herself.

His response was to produce a rose from seemingly nowhere and hand it to her. "Of course," he said. She stood there gaping at the flower. He laughed and stood up, pushing the empty bowl towards her as well as the payment and a generous tip. "Thanks for the meal Ayame-Chan. It was delicious."

He turned to leave. She had to say something before he was gone.

"Stop by again okay?"

He turned and smiled again. "I think I will." he the then headed out, leaving Ayame blushing, smiling and holding a beautiful rose.

"Heh heh He won you over so fast. He's got skill," said her father with a grin.

"S-shut up!" Though she couldn't quell the anticipation at seeing that farmer again and soon.

------

Naruto was still grinning as he headed back towards his home, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Well that was new," he said. Those idiot ninja were good for something at least, unbalancing his mind enough that he mindlessly wonders into Ayame's presence. "Hope she's single," he muttered with a bigger grin.

**AN: There ya go. A bit more forward than I'm used to writing when it comes to couples (If you ignore Rise of the Demon raised Three that is) but I'm confident I did well. Naruto is not shy so he has no problem admitting an interest in someone. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also. I have the chapters to my other fics damn near done. The problem is that my laptop is dead right now. The charger is broken and its gonna be a little while until I can get a new one. So it looks like this fic is gonna be getting all the attention for a while. I hope you undertstand.**


	4. The farmer's Bloodline limit

**AN: Yo I'm back again! Still no charger for ma laptop but eh its coming up soon. Anyway here's chapter three.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

**The Farmer's Kekkei Genkai **

The next day found Danzo sitting at his desk, his hands clasped in front of him and his eye shining with surprise and interest.

"Really…a bloodline limit you say?" he asked his subordinate who responded with a, "Hai. According to Haruno-San, the jinchuuriki has a very powerful bloodline limit. He apparently subdued her with no trouble when she attacked him. The details of the bloodline limit were not revealed to me but she suggests he's strong enough to fight an average jounin evenly. Perhaps he's stronger."

"Interesting."

Danzo didn't bother pondering why Tsunade had kept this knowledge from the council as he could already guess why. She was trying to keep some bit of the boy's privacy to him. He snorted at this thought. A weapon as potentially powerful as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was not something that was entitled to privacy. And the fact that as a civilian he is capable of contending and even besting someone like Haruno Sakura with his bloodline limit alone means his potential is…astounding.

No. Uzumaki Naruto had lost any right to…privacy the moment he became the fox's jailor. It was simply his destiny, his purpose to fight…to destroy all of Konoha's enemies.

But…Tsunade also had a point. It will not be easy to ensnare the boy. He needed an edge. He needed to find out how the boy ticked, what motivated him? If anything at all.

"Study him," he began. "I want to know everything, his daily routine, and the full extent of his bloodline limit. Report back to me when you have sufficient intel."

Sai nodded and gave a salute, "Hai, Danzo -Sama." then he vanished.

Danzo looked up in thought. "Uzumaki Naruto…my how interesting you've become."

------

Tsunade sat at her desk rubbing her temples in thought. The…obstacle that Naruto and his unexpected refusal to be trained had given her a rather large headache. Akatuski was on the move. Konoha had already received a threat from them claiming that Konoha would suffer dearly if they refused to give him up. They would come here and try and take him by force. And they would come here soon.

She wasn't particularly worried about Naruto. She didn't even know the guy. However she was fully aware of the necessity to keep the Kyuubi out of Akatsuki's hands. He would need to fight to keep himself alive.

It frustrated her a bit that he couldn't see that. But she couldn't really hold it against him.

"Damn I need some Sake," she muttered

----

The next day also found Naruto once again working on his farm, collecting numerous vegetables for his home and experimenting with his plants. He was smiling contently as he worked, absorbed in his task for the day.

A bit of sweat rolled off of his forehead and hit the ground where a tiny seedling immediately sprung to life, feeding on the essence of its creator.

Walking up to one of his giant orange flowers, Naruto grinned and reached up. "Got anything for me?" he asked, to which the flower vibrated a bit before…coughing up a collection of three crows wrapped tightly in thick leaves. The farmer grinned as he took the packages from his creation.

"Thanks," he said as he gently stroked one of the petals once before continuing on his way.

They were scarecrows. His flowers are alive and pretty damn intelligent, about the level of a dog, fiercely loyal and always eager to please their master. They guard his crops most zealously by ensnaring any intruding animal in vines and gift-wrapping them inside their stems for their creator for future consumption.

It's a technique that has yet to fail him, even if it's a bit repetitive. One can only eat so much, crow, rabbit, squirrel, mole or toad a day before he gets tired of it. Hence is the reason he eats more fruits and vegetables. He's not a vegetarian but there is far more variety available to him in the forms of his plants then there is the unfortunate victims of an efficient security system. And because of this, does prefer such things over meat.

He walked up to the porch and turned back over his farm. "If ya have anything else in there you can eat it," he told his flowers and smiled when they all vibrated happily.

Walking inside, he placed the crows inside his ice box before grabbing his shovel and heading back out, passing his farm and heading into his small but very dense forest full of demonic looking plants.

Miyuki-Chan has been pushing at coming over with the brats. He might as well prepare to wow/scare the hell out of them heh heh.

He approached a large purple flower and gently stroked the stem. The flower gave an adorable squeak and opened up for him, allowing him access to the trio of needle-like barbs dripping with a yellow liquid.

"I'm expecting guests over sometime later in the day…or perhaps tomorrow. A woman and a bunch of kids. "Make sure not to attack them okay?"

The flower squeaked again, causing him to smile. "Good girl."

He spent the next half hour doing this to numerous species of mobile and attack plants such as a Venus flytrap, a giant sundew and several others that looked like some sort of sick combinations of demon and plant, complete with dripping fangs or rows of sinister teeth and long tongues. If there is one thing the ninjas couldn't break him of as a child, it was his imagination. There were some pretty scary looking creations in this forest straight out of his ninja hating mind.

Speaking of ninjas. They will want to name his bloodline limit. He briefly wondered what they'd come up with. They'd probably come up with something simple like plant release. He snorted as he bent down to pick a few wild raspberries, raspberries that were as large as apples. "Heh, people are gonna wanna kill for this ability."

He was no idiot. As soon as that big titted hokage had identified herself and the others that were with her, he knew the jig was up on his bloodline limit. And if it wasn't at that point, it sure as hell was as soon as that pink bitch had attacked him, springing the vines. Ninja were going be coming from all over the village trying to test themselves against him. This though made him snarl, causing some of the surrounding plants to writhe a bit. Or they will try and befriend him hoping they could get him to join their clan. This made him sigh in annoyance. Or they will try and steal his DNA by either trying to seduce him with a kunoichi or by forcing him to bleed, or try and kidnap him all together. It wouldn't surprise him really.

And this was on top of constant flow of requests or attempts to coherence him into training as a ninja that he knew were coming. Kami why's his life have to be so damn difficult?

He started thinking again as well, banishing his increasingly negative thoughts in favor of a more positive one. Ayame-Chan for example.

If he was going to visit Ayame-Chan again he'd need money. That last bit he'd left with her had been the last bit of money he had on him and that was an allowance given to him by Myuki-Chan more than two years ago. He mainly just carried it around out of habit but never really had any use for it until the previous day.

He sighed. He'd be damned if he went there and looked like some poor ass bum in front of her so he'd need a way to make bit of money. He could always start up a business, selling fresh fruits and vegetables to the village.

Something moved just out of the corner of his eye. He spun and faced in that direction, plants already springing to life and his body already tense. Whatever it was had moved fast, extremely so. Far faster than…

"_Ah, I get it now." _He glared.

"Already spying on me eh Ninja bastards?" He looked from side to side his eyes sharp and unblinking. "I'm actually surprised you didn't start the second the Hokage and her lakeys were gone. So tell me, what are ya after? Me or my power?"

A flower swerved back and forth, searching for the intruder.

"Because I'm actually feeling pretty generous today. I'll give you a full demonstration of my abilities if I find your bitch asses."

He was met with utter silence. Nothing was moving everything had died down in an instant. Naruto looked back and forth a few more time, his head slowly swerving until he gave a sigh and relaxed.

"Tch lucky I cant sense chakra or I'd have your ass," he muttered as he picked up his shovel and rested it on his shoulder. "Spy all ya want then ninja. It ain't gonna get me to join your ranks any sooner. Besides I got noting to hide now anyway." He made his way back towards his home and over towards one of his fields where he proceeded to make the water melons he had growing there balloon in size until they were as large as the average sized dog.

"_That ought to shake em up a bit," _he thought smugly. Sure it was a bit childish but he didn't really care much.

As he took up his usual spot on the rocking chair, he grinned as he produced a wheat stalk and started chewing on the end.

"Guess I'll start a business," he muttered randomly. Ideas for his shop and what he should sell already formulating in his head.

----

Sai was…shocked and impressed. Naruto had almost immediately spotted one of his Ink creations though he didn't actively pursue the invader, opting instead to dismiss the spy as any sort of a threat.

And upon seeing a bit of what Naruto was capable of, he knew, just…knew that Danzo-Sama was going to come after this boy. One way or another. This bloodline limit was quite possibly more useful than Mokuton. Though weather or not Naruto was able to control the Kyuubi with it remains to be seen. He actually doubted Naruto could even control even a fraction of the chakra from the Kyuubi. He didn't have the training.

Still though. To have spotted his ink created scout spoke a lot of the farmer's potential.

Feeling a bit more confident now that Naruto knew he was being spied on but was opting not to do anything about it, Sai took his first step into Naruto's territory. A trio of needles sunk into his neck a second later.

His eyes widened for a split second before he exploded into ink.

"What…was that?" Sai had barely managed to get away from that projectile and was once again standing outside of the small forest.

"_Was it a plant?" _

He took a few more note and vanished via shunshin. He'd have to take a different approach.

----

Meanwhile, word was already beginning to spread.

After Sakura had told her friends about Naruto's bloodline limit. They had gone home and told their parents, excited about the prospect of a new bloodline limit in the village. And as the news spread through out the various clans, so too did a sudden desire for the blonde farmer.

Pretty soon the entire village would be buzzing with talk about this mysterious ability.

And it would only get worse in the coming week when Naruto would actually decide to leave his self imposed seclusion and start a small stand that sold fruits and vegetables.

----

And in another part of the world, a muscular dark skinned man emerged from that severed tentacle of some huge beast with a grin.

"Ha!" Fooled em! Let's blow dis joint and take dat Vacation!"

The only response to that exclamation was a deep sigh from inside of his own mind.

"**Your brother won't be happy."**

"Ah It'll be fine! Besides Even I deserve a vacation every once ina while instead 'a bein stuck guardin da village."

"**So where do you plan to go the Bee?" **

"Hmm. Where ever there's an opportunity to start up ma rappin career! Oh yeah!"

"**Whatever. Just hurry up and get going before those brats realize they captured a fake."**

"Righty O! Eight O!"

"**And quit calling me that!"**

Kirabi just grinned and gathered up what was left of his swords before taking off in a random direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Short. I know. Just was hard to find a good ending. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Oh and some have asked what exactly Naruto's bloodline limit entails. Just think Kurama and Poison Ivy combined with a bit of original things thrown in.**


End file.
